


Dirty Numb

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: springkink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eszet-rules-the-world-Dystopia; “Living in a golden cage is better than living in a kennel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an orphaned prompt from July 15, 2010 at sprinkkink. For some reason, it just grabbed my attention and asked me to write it. My first Weiss fic ever. Warnings for a bit of dubcon, bondage, slight genderbending, and mindfuckery (all of which make more sense in context). Also, sex.

The shackles on his wrists clinked as he raised his arm, and the elder holding the banquet plate cast him a lascivious smile. He was one of the leaders of the Resurrection. Someone he vaguely remembered from that night in the Tower and someone he knew required a certain level of respect. So he returned the man’s smile with a smile of his own before serving himself some of the entree and folding his hands in his lap, waiting to be told he could dine.

It was fresh meat tonight. Fresh meat with fresh vegetables and wine and his stomach rumbled, eager to partake, the pangs in his belly reminding him how long it had been since he’d eaten anything but the standard-issue rice gruel. Unfortunately, they also reminded him of the thousands being crushed under the heel of the Eszet regime. The thousands he’d turned his back on to be at this very table.

But now wasn’t the time to think about that.

“You have such lovely hair.” The elder that had smiled at him reached out to stroke the re-grown locks. “Is this your natural color?”

“Yes, sir.” He kept his eyes down. He hadn’t been invited to make eye contact again, and he knew better than to try. “I have been told it’s one of my best features, sir.”

“One of your best, yes.” The withered fingers kept stroking and he resisted the urge to squirm. The food was wafting the most delectable aromas, and it was hard to focus on what the Elder was saying.

“...will look quite beautiful together.”

He blinked, pulling himself back to the present. “Sir?”

The Elder chuckled. “You didn’t think you got to eat for free, did you?”

Hunger and fear knotted together, making his head spin. Dammit, he should have known. He should have known that just offering information wouldn’t get him all he’d been given. Not the food, not the clean clothes, not the shower...

His fear escalated as the elder issued a loud, barking command. “Bring him in!”

There was the sound of chains scraping against the floor. A buzz of conversation started up amongst the other, gathered wealthy and it reached a crescendo as another man was brought in. Piercing blue eyes looked directly at him. And a voice (not his own) forced its way into his head.

 _You,_ it drawled.

Yohji winced. Of all the people he could have possibly met here, he had to meet the one that should have been dead.

 _Dead? Oh please._ The voice slithered around in his brain, disrupting his thought-patterns with its foreign, guttural tone. _Didn’t we warn you that with powers like ours we could survive anything? Schwarz never lies. Unless it suits them._ A small smirk pulled at the telepath’s lips. _But you lie, don’t you, Yohji Kudou? Oh my. I can see it all in your head, clear as day. You aren’t here to play the hero this time. You’re here to sell out the your team and save your own sorry ass._

Yohji shut his eyes. He wanted to cover his ears but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. The words would still come. They would still burn. They would still probe and puncture and dig into his guilt, driving him to remember what he didn’t want to think about.

_Oh, such angst. In another lifetime, I might have admired your treachery, but seeing as how YOU were one of the ones that reduced me to this well...let’s say I’m not exactly feeling amicable. I have half a mind to end you right here. Right in front of the hands that feed your pathetic, spineless, gutless..._

The words cut off. Yohji opened his eyes to see Schuldig on the ground, clutching his head in pain as an elder stood over him, holding some strange sort of apparatus. Whatever it was, it made Schuldig quiet and Yohji relaxed, alone inside himself once again.

“That’s quite enough, Erik.” The elder next to him rose to his feet. “You know using your power is not allowed in this room.”

Schuldig raised a defiant gaze to Yohji’s tablemate. “Forgive me, sir,” he murmured. “I seemed to have lost control. It won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t. Because you’ll be wearing the collar until we finish with you.”

Schuldig hissed. A frightened-looking boy in servant’s clothes ran over, fastening a metal band around Schuldig’s neck and Schuldig snapped at him like a wild dog.

The boy jumped back.

“Erik.” The elder sounded exasperated. “You’re an abomination, but a human one. Please act it, would you?”

Schuldig snarled. “My apologies again, _sir._ ”

There was no sincerity in his words. Only hatred.

Yohji felt a hand on his arm, dragging him to his feet.

“What...” he began, but he stopped himself, knowing he did not have permission to speak. His eyes shot back to Schuldig, who was looking positively feral and it dismayed Yohji greatly when he realized he was being brought to stand beside him.

Schuldig made no move to get up from the floor or look less intimidating.

Unable to stop himself, Yohji cast a desperate looked to the man beside his empty seat. “S...sir?” he stammered.

The man arched an eyebrow. “Is there a problem, Mr. Kudou?”

“No, sir, I just...”

“If there is no problem, then proceed.”

Yohji was at a loss. He looked down at Schuldig, then back at the table, then down at Schuldig again. He had been told to proceed.

_But proceed with what?_

_With fucking me, you moron._

Yohji felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He stared at Schuldig, silently demanding to be told that what he’d just heard had come from his own debauched subconscious and not from the man kneeling at his feet.

Schuldig’s expression revealed nothing, but his voice once again echoed inside Yohji’s head.

_Sorry, kitten. That wasn’t you. And if you could do me a favor and not make it so obvious that you can hear me, I’d appreciate it. My life sucks at the moment, but I would like to stick around a little longer. That perverted old fuck over there deserves some payback._

Yohji swallowed. Mustering up nerve from somewhere long forgotten, he moved to stand behind Schuldig, who obediently put his ass in the air.

 _I thought you weren’t supposed to be able to think at me with that collar thing on,_ Yohji said to him.

_I’m not, but do I strike you as the type of person who limits himself to only doing things he’s supposed to do?_

_Not really._ Yohji shifted from one foot to the other. _So, I’m just supposed to..._

_Stick your cock in my ass, yes. It works on the same principle as it does with women, only you’re going in the back door. And no, it’s not my first time, and no you aren’t going to do any damage. Not that you actually care. I know you’re sorry you don’t have your hands free to strangle me._

_Hey!_

_What? You can’t lie to a telepath, Yohji. Especially not one as strong as I am._

Yohji took a split second to feel insulted, and then realized that there were far more serious things at stake than his ego. He could sense the diners getting impatient. Schuldig wasn’t looking too thrilled with him either.

 _Do they do this to you...a lot?_ he asked. He wasn’t sure what made him ask. Fellow prisoner or not, Schuldig was supposed to be an enemy.

Schuldig glanced back at him over his shoulder. _Did you eat rice gruel yesterday?_ he returned.

The answer made Yohji go cold. _What happens if I refuse?_ he asked. _What happens if I tell them I can’t?_

_Then they’ll kill us both and I already told you, I’d like to live. So whip it out and let’s go before they do it for us._

_What do you mean..._

_Kitten, answering that would scar you for life._

Yohji shuddered at the underlying note of warning in Schuldig’s tone. With hands still shackled, he undid his pants the best he could and then moved to pull down Schuldig’s. At least this explained why the telepath had been brought in wearing only drawstring linen trousers. The loose clothing made getting to the main event a lot easier.

Yohji put his hands on Schuldig’s hips. _So I just...push?”_

_That’s the idea._

_What about friction? And protection?_

_Yohji, I’m a fucking sex slave. Every day I wake up and I am groomed within an inch of my life. Every other day I’m dragged in here to perform so I’m always prepped, and every month like clockwork, I’m checked over like a prized mare by the harem doctor. The only thing you need to worry about right now is getting this shit over with, and I swear to God if you don’t hurry up...”_

_Okay, okay._

Yohji pushed. He sank deep with no resistance, and a hush fell over the room. Schuldig adjusted himself, resting his forehead on his forearms. And when Yohji was certain things were...in order...he began to thrust.

It was perhaps the most unnerving sexual experience of Yohji’s life. Not only was he too dazed to feel much, and the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and flesh on flesh. No tinkling of tableware, no hushed conversation. Just sex- something that might have been enjoyable under other circumstances- in a room full of strangers.

 _You’re going to need to come._ Schuldig’s mental voice was quieter, less intrusive, as he broke into Yohji’s musings.

Yohji stared down at Schuldig’s back. _I don’t know if I can._

_They’re going to make you keep going until you do._

_Then I’ll fake it._

Schuldig sighed. _You think they aren’t going to know? Did you forget what I told you about the grooming?_. Schuldig shifted again, arching his back a little more. _Look, for both of our sakes, I’m going to help you out. Give me an image, any image, and I’ll make it so you see that instead of the reality._

 _Any image?_ Yohji felt his cheeks redden. If he could have someone else, anywhere else...

His imagination jumped at the thought, unbidden.

Schuldig’s mental voice laughed. _Damn Kudou, seriously? You are one hell of a pervert. But if that’s what you want._

_I, um..._

But the banquet hall was already gone, replaced by Yohji’s room back at the flower shop. He could even feel the soft cotton sheets under his knees and smell the familiar tang of old cigarettes.

And underneath him, a naked, adoring _female_ Schuldig twined her hands in his hair.

_If I had known you were this into me, I would have messed with you ages ago. You’re dirty, Kudou._

_First thing that came to mind, ok?_

_Me with tits? If you say so._

Yohji only grunted. Seeing Schuldig as a beautiful, red-haired girl was actually making things easier and he didn’t want to lose the thin thread of excitement that had been building. He knew well enough that girl-Schuldig wasn’t real, but in his imagination she was. Real, gorgeous, voluptuous and dangerous.

Yohji thrust a little harder.

 _Watch it, you’re making me like it,_ Schuldig chided.

 _Isn’t that the point?_ Yohji returned.

_Um, no. The point is for the voyeurs to be entertained. Not for you or I to be._

_Huh. Well, too fucking bad._

Schuldig mentally laughed again, tightening as Yohji sped things up. The tiny thread of arousal was becoming more substantial, more tangible and Yohji reached for it. Finding it meant orgasm and orgasm meant he- both of them- lived another day.

Schuldig did something that made him even tighter.

Yohji let go and came.

He was brought back to harsh reality by the sound of clapping.

“Lovely performance, Mr. Kudou. Erik has never looked quite so submissive and I rather enjoyed seeing him so dominated. I think that has definitely earned you your place at my table. And I also think I’d love to hear all about what the Rebellion has been up to these days.”

There was no afterglow. Only shame. Yohji pulled up his pants.

“Yes, sir,” he murmured. He didn’t dare look at Schuldig, who was suddenly surrounded by servant boys wiping him down and combing his hair and generally putting him back together. He looked like some sort of gilded bird, buried in a swarm of handlers, and Yohji swallowed, not liking the sudden pity he felt for the other man.

_Now you’re pitying me? How pathetic. Save your pity, Yohji. You’re going to need it more than me._

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_Oh, nothing._ Schuldig flashed him a grin. _But if you think you have any chance of negotiating your new life on your own terms, then you go right ahead and enjoy that delusion._

Yohji felt his heart sink and this time, when Schuldig laughed, Yohji failed to find the humor.

_You’ll enjoy the golden cage, Yohji. I’m sure it’s infinitely better than the kennel you came from._


End file.
